Nightmare Fears
by IntertwinedRoses
Summary: "Kill her ... KILL HER!" He ran. He ran and ran. He ran until he realized he needed to save her. Save her from himself. But who will rescue him from his own terror and desperation? MikuxKaito.


**Disclaimer:** Vocaloid does not belong to me. I am in no way associated with the creator, program or characters.

(If I were, I would've made Vocaloid into a love story instead of just animations with voices :P)

**A/N:** I've always wanted to write a Miku+Kaito fic, since there are so few in the archives (:

I love Miku/Kaito songs, and I kinda wanted to compress them into this story.

MikuxKaito 4 always! :3

Please R&R!

* * *

_It was dark._

_The wind whispered in his ear. "Run! Run!" _

_He spun around wildly, searching for an exit. _

_The trees swayed in harmony as a sense of dread overwhelmed him. _

_He ran. _

_He ran and ran and ran. _

_Until he came to a clearing. The trees seemed to move in as the sky darkened. _

_He backed away slowly, still seeking for a way out. _

_"Welcome," the wind seemed to whisper. _

_He shuddered as a cold breeze blew around him, whirling the fallen red leaves into a mini hurricane, closing around the forest with him trapped in the centre. _

_And, at the very heart, resting upon thousands of skulls, sat a girl. _

_"Who are you?" he shouted, his voice breaking slightly, as he gazed at her. _

_Crimson eyes, raven-black hair, ragged clothes, eerie smile. _

_She said nothing, bringing a hand to her glistening red lips, fingernails bloody as she licked her dripping scarlet finger. _

_"Come here," she crooned. "Come." _

_He took a step towards her, eyes blank as he entered her bewitching curse. _

_The girl snapped her fingers to reveal another female figure. _

_Teal hair, wide, frightened, turquoise eyes, hands clutching her chest in fear. _

_"Kill her," the witch murmured, voice like velvet, entrancing him to do her every command. _

_A knife appeared in his hand, and he grasped it woodenly. _

_"Kill her," the voice urged him on as he approached the aqua haired girl. _

_"Kaito?" she whimpered. His body jerked involuntarily, but the reaper continued to sing encouragements of blood and flesh in his ear._

_"Kill her." _

_"Kaito!" _

_"__**Kill her!**__" _

_"KAITO!"_

_He raised the weapon, ready to stab it into her chest –_

_"__**KAITO!**__"_

He shot up from his bed, panting, as he took in his surroundings.

"Kaito?" a soft voice resounded near him. He glanced around, his eyes finally settling on a petite girl of 16, a worried look in her teal eyes.

"Miku!" he gasped, flinging his arms around her and bringing her into a tight hug.

"Kaito? What's wrong?" she asked anxiously. When she discovered his state of panic and despair, she smiled reassuringly, bringing a slender hand to his azure locks and smoothing them over rhythmically.

"I thought I killed you," he whispered, nuzzling her neck and breathing in her comforting scent of roses and sweet chocolate.

"Shh … it was just a dream," Miku murmured gently.

Kaito lifted his head up and gazed into her aquamarine orbs that were full of trust and warmth.

"I – I don't know what I would do if I lost you," his voice broke and a single tear fell from his eyes.

Miku reached up a finger and wiped it away, cupping his face tenderly.

"You won't lose me," she said simply, smiling calmly and bringing her face closer.

"How can you be so sure? If someone – If someone tries to hurt you, you _know_ what I would do!" he argued brokenly.

"Exactly. I know you'll always protect me," Miku whispered quietly, her beautiful voice brimming with confidence and faith.

"Miku, I –"

"Kaito. Why are you so doubtful about yourself and your abilities?" she interrupted him firmly.

"I – I don't know. I don't want to lose you," he repeated, still locked in the embrace.

"You won't. Remember _Cantarella_? Those were my true feelings," Miku smiled, touching his cheeks briefly before continuing. "I wouldn't mind trading everything I have; my voice, my life, myself … if I could be with you."

"Miku, I –"

She cut him off once more by touching her index finger to his lips momentarily.

"Remember _Cendrillon_? If you were a prince and I were a peasant … I would still find a way to be with you … to see you, to assure your own happiness," Miku explained.

Kaito sighed and rested his forehead on her shoulder. "Sing for me," he murmured.

Miku looked surprised, but nodded. "What would you like to hear?"

"Anything … as long as it's by you," he whispered tiredly.

She gazed at him thoughtfully before taking a deep breath. Humming the first notes, she started singing softly.

_La, La, La…_

_Just as a wake up, this morning I had one person on my mind._  
_Yes, it was you._  
_I had my hair cut, so you would notice me and ask me about my new style._  
_I wear my favorite pleated skirt and place hairclips so nicely when_  
_I step outside to tell myself, "Today is the day you'll see me in a new way."_

_Melting, I'm melting when I think of you._  
_But it's impossible for me to say that I love you._  
_And still I'm melting, I can't look into your eyes._  
_I promise truly that deep down inside of me._  
_That you're the one my heart is meant for._  
_Forever more._

_The forecast was a lie and now I am standing all alone in this storming downpour._  
_I found my umbrella, but sighed quietly._  
_"Why both to stay dry out here anymore?"_  
_At least that was before, I heard your voice and turned to see_  
_When you said, "Will you share it with me?"_  
_I couldn't stop my smile from showing through._  
_As I fall even more in love with you._

_Melting, oh I'm finding it hard to breathe._  
_I trembled when I felt your hand, oh my heart's racing._  
_And now you're here with me, with this umbrella in the rain._  
_I want to be the one that you will hold forever._  
_You're so close beside me, don't you know?_

_I pray to God, "Oh please, let this moment last for the two of us."_  
_Yet I feel so happy that I could cry._

_La, la, la, la…_  
_Melting, our time of parting has arrived._  
_So will we meet again or will we truly say goodbye?_  
_Though I am melting, I know I can't stay with you._  
_So I'll keep praying you'll never forget me._  
_Then maybe someday you'll return to say that I love you._

* * *

Kaito closed his eyes, letting her soft, melodious voice wash over him like a cleansing wave, sweeping away the last of his fears.

"Thank you," he said at last, as she finished.

Miku beamed. "No problem," she said cheerfully.

Suddenly, Kaito tugged at her shirt and pulled her close, brushing his lips with hers.

Miku gasped in surprise and Kaito took that advantage to deepen the kiss. He pressed against her full, warm lips with fervor and passion, and she responded just as fiercely. Their tongues battled for dominance and Kaito stifled a groan as he felt Miku's smooth legs tangle with his. He ran a hand through her long, silky, teal hair (free from its ponytails) and moaned.

Miku felt somewhat engulfed in slightly foreign feelings as they continued lip locking. Heat travelled down her spine and she quivered. She locked her hands behind Kaito's nape and pushed her body closer to his.

She sighed as Kaito finally broke the kiss. He panted lightly and touched her face.

"I love you," he told her.

Miku smiled. "Will you sing with me?" she asked brightly.

"What would you like to sing?"

"Magnet." **  
**

_In the deepest part of me, a tiny flame was lighted_  
_And before I knew it, my whole heart became ignited_  
_Wandering as a butterfly, I aimlessly took flight, and_  
_Found myself falling apart alighted in your palm_

_Let go of my hands entwined around your own_  
_And instead I'll press my lips against yours_  
_Even if they say that what we have is wrong_  
_When you're with me, I burn up all the more_

_I want you to hold me tight_  
_And reassure me every night_  
_Make me believe that no matter what they say, we're in love, baby_  
_Kiss me in the dark_  
_Like we could never come apart_  
_Intoxicated by you, I am consumed, wanna drown in this fantasy_

_Need you to restrain me, I need you to need me more and more_  
_If you love me, show me, and know me further than you've gone before_  
_Call it "weird", but this love is something that I simply can't ignore_  
_Let's just run until we find somewhere to run to_

_If it seems I've let my heart lead me astray_  
_It's because I've melted my life with hers_  
_So much pressure weighs upon our shoulders that_  
_we can't be soft-touchers or whisperers_

_This isn't just another dream_  
_For sure, this is the real thing_  
_This is reality, you and I, together and face-to-face_  
_With the knowledge that_  
_From this point on we can't go back_  
_But that's okay, because I'd give up the world just to be with you, precious one_

_Dawn breaks colder than I've ever seen before_  
_I'm driven to tears by anxiety_  
_Then you whispered to me "It'll be okay"_  
_But I could hear your voice was wavering_

_I want you to hold me tight_  
_And reassure me every night_  
_Make me believe that no matter what they say, we're in love, baby_  
_Kiss me in the dark_  
_Like we could never come apart_  
_Intoxicated by you, I am consumed, wanna drown in you_

_Looking in your eyes_  
_I'm absolutely magnetized_  
_If they took me away, God, I swear that I'd be pulled back to you_  
_This I know is true_  
_And on my life I promise you_  
_I'll be okay, because I'd give up the world just to see you, my precious one ******_

**_As long as you're here, I have nothing to fear._**

* * *

"Kaito?"

"Hmm?"

"The sun's rising."

"Yeah."

"It looks pretty."

"Not as pretty as you."

_Blush._

"Kaito?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you still afraid?"

"Not anymore. As long as you're here."

_Smile._

"Do you think Luka bought me any leek?"

"It's 5 am, Miku."

"…Oh yeah."

"…"

"…I want some ice cream."

"…"

"Kaito?"

"Hmm?"

"Just shut up and kiss me."

END

* * *

**A/N:** I thought the ending was cute, though I'd originally planned for a different conclusion (;

What do you think?

****** _Credits go to ~ironia-vitae_

As always, hope you enjoyed!

Please R&R and PM me some new suggestions XD

~IntertwinedRoses


End file.
